Same Script, Different Cast
by MsMKT86
Summary: Mercedes Jones has a meeting with Brittany S. Pierce. She tries to warn the blonde that this is a retake of her life and that she, Mercedes, was his star for many nights but now the roles have changed and Brittany's the leading lady in his life. -ONE-SHOT/SONG FIC


**A/N: So I love this song and I was listening to it and it got me a-thinkin'. So I hope you guys like it.**

**As always REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**I DO NOT OWN _Same Script, Different Cast__ by The Voice Whitney Houston feat Deborah Cox._**

* * *

Mercedes Jones pulled her deep purple SUV into the parking lot of the Lima Bean. After her brief phone call this morning, she hoped this trip to the local coffee house wasn't for naught.

After ordering her regular order of dark roast coffee and two shots of chocolate, she scanned the room. Mercedes stopped and added two sugars before straightening her purple and black wrap dress and heading toward the back of the Lima Bean.

She took a seat at a lonely table. Across from her was leggy blonde woman. They looked at each other and Mercedes took a deep breath before speaking.

"**Um,** Brittany, **thank you for being woman enough to come.**"

"Mercedes, **what's this about**?" Brittany questioned.

"**I know he's leaving me for you**." Mercedes said as she watched the blonde's face contort into shock.

"**Who said that**?" she asked her eyes wide. "**Who told you that is true**?"

"**What is he telling you**?" Mercedes questioned, leaning toward her. "**Could it be the same things that he told me**?"

"**He told me that he loved me**." Brittany said.

"**I heard that**." Mercedes interjected.

"**He told me I was**..."

"**Beautiful**." Mercedes finished her sentence for her.

"**How did you know**?" Brittany asked. "**How did you know**?"

"**Cause I played this scene before**." Mercedes said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"What?" the blonde asked.

"**This is a retake of my life. I was his star for many nights**." she said looking Brittany in the eyes. "Now the roles have changed and you're the leading lady in his **life.**" Brittany rolled her eyes and Mercedes just continued. "**Lights, camera, now you're on. Just remember you've been warned. Enjoy it now, cause it won't last. **It's the** same script, different cast**."

"**What you're saying could be true, but how can I take advice from you**?" Brittany asked, setting her cup down on the table between them.

"**I'm not hating, but I wish the one before me would have warned me too**." Mercedes answered.

"**Don't say no more**." Brittany said rising from her chair, covering her ears and heading toward exit, Mercedes close behind her. "**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**." she said, her ears still covered.

"**Uncover your ears, girl**." Mercedes said as they now stood on the far end of the parking lot.

"**I'm not listening. La, la, la, la, la, la, la**."

"**But I know you hear me**." Mercedes said shaking her head at the woman's childish antics. "**Maybe my reasons are wrong, but I know that you believe me**." she said lowering Brittany's hands from her ears. "Listen Brittany, t**his is a retake of my life. I was his start for many nights. Now the roles have changed, and you're the leading lady in his life. Lights, camera now you're on. Just remember.**.." she said letting go of the blonde's arms. "**You've been warned. Enjoy it now, cause it won't last. Same script, different cast**."

"I**t's your fault you didn't love him enough**." Brittany said angrily. Mercedes was shocked. She knew that Kurt, Rachel, Tina and Santana were the only ones that knew about the fact that Sam had put her name in lights and sang one of her favorite Micheal Jackson songs with her as a flawless duet last year. They were the only ones who knew that when they dated over that summer that her heart and soul had never been more in love with another heart and soul. But rumors fly and things come to light that led the both of them to this parking lot.

"No Brittany, **that's the problem**. **I loved him too much and when you love him, he becomes unattracted to you**." Mercedes said calmly.

"**Oh no, he's changed and I'll prove you wrong**." Brittany began.

"**No you won't**." Mercedes interrupted.

"**So go away**!" Brittany yelled in Mercedes face. "**Leave us the hell alone. Cause he loves me**."

"**He'll hurt you**." she said sympathetically.

"**He'll stay with me**." Brittany began again.

"**He'll leave you**." Mercedes interrupted again. "**For sure**."

"**For sure**, huh?"

"**This is a retake of my life. I was his star for many night**."

"**But now the roles have changed and I'm the leading lady in his life**." Brittany said matter-of-factly.

"**Lights, camera, now you're on. Just remember you've been warned. Enjoy it now. Cause it won't last. No**, it's the **same script, different cast**." Mercedes said locking eyes with her.

"**This is a retake of your life. You were his star for many nights, but now the roles have changed**, Mercedes." Brittany said folding her arms across her chest. "**I'm the leading lady in his life. Lights, camera, now you're on. Just remember you've been warned. So, enjoy it now, cause this will last. **_**I'm**_** the future**." she said matter-of-factly. "**You're his** **past.**"

"**This is a retake of **_**my**_** life**, Brittany." Mercedes said in awe of gall of the leggy woman before her. "_I_** was his star for many lights. Now the roles have changed and you're the leading lady in his life**." she said as Brittany unlocked her car door. "**Lights, camera, you're on. Just remember girl, you've been warned**."

"**Remember you've been warned**." Brittany said angrily as she snatched the driver's side door open.

"**Enjoy it now**."

"**Enjoy this now**."

"**Cause it won't last**." Mercedes said her voice full of certainty.

"Whatever Mercedes. **I know it will last**." Brittany said climbing into the car.

"**Same script**, Brit."

"**Different cast**." they said simultaneously before Brittany turned over the ignition, backed out of the parking space and disappeared into the distance.


End file.
